Losing Grip
by slowdown123
Summary: A hot Summer story featuring Dan Radcliffe and Josh Hutcherson. WARNING: Lemon, MA.


Losing Grip

The movie "Losing Grip", an action flick starring Daniel Radcliffe, Josh Hutcherson and Emma Stone had overwhelming success. The premiere occurred in 21st June 2013, and it was crowded. Once Daniel arrived in his limousine, he was overwhelmed. He had never seen that much crowd. But none of that conflicted with his ego. He had his feet on the ground, even though he was one of the hottest stars in that exact moment.

Daniel was in the red carpet, along with Hutcherson and Emma, smiling and taking pictures. Josh gave Dan a quick pat in the butt and said "good work, champ". Daniel got aroused and he got a partial erection, so he went inside the theater and sat on his theater seat.

It wasn't the first time it happened. Daniel had never admitted it, in order of keeping his career balanced and all, but he was secretly gay. And it was hard on him to pretend to date women just to hide his true sexuality. But it was something he promised to do, due to contractual obligations. He had to get over it, unfortunately.

Everyone started to enter inside the theater. Next to Daniel's seat, were Emma and Josh. They sat on their respective seats. The movie started, and ten minutes after it started, Josh wasn't interested in the movie anymore. He started to put his hand on Daniel's chest. Daniel felt uncomfortable and he took Josh's hand out of it, discretely. Josh wouldn't give up, so he tried again, and he put his hand beneath Dan's shirt, feeling his body hair. He found it hot. Daniel wasn't minding it at all, so he didn't ask him to stop. He was really enjoying it, and he instantly had an erection.

Josh noticed a small "bump" on Dan's crotch. He asked him, "Hey man, what's happening down there?" Daniel answered, with irony, "that's such a lovely thing to say." Daniel was fighting the feeling, as people normally say. Josh wasn't having any of that, so he answered right back. "I know you want to do me as much as I want to do you. Enjoy this, _Hairy _Potter. Daniel asked him if he was gay, and Josh said "don't tell anyone". Daniel nodded his head, agreeing.

Josh started to put his hand in his pants and went below Dan's underwear. He started to stroke Daniel's fat cock gently, and Daniel started moaning silently.

"You like that, don't you?", Josh said, teasing Dan. "The cast is staying in a five-star hotel near this place. Want to come over?".

Dan nodded his head, and asked Josh to continue to stroke his cock. Josh did it continuously until Daniel was almost "there", and he asked him to stop because he didn't want to cum in his pants. Josh did as he asked.

Two hours after the premiere party and everything, the cast and the movie team headed to the hotel. Everyone went to their respective hotel rooms minus Josh and Dan, so no one would see them getting in the same bedroom. They entered in Josh's room.

"Finally, the place we wanted to be all night, baby.", Josh said, with a smirk on his face. Daniel replied back: "I don't think we're doing the right thing, Josh, let's not…", but he was interrupted by Josh. Josh started to take off his pants and his shirt, and he pushed him onto the bed.

Daniel started to get aroused, and he said: "Well, Josh. If we're going to do this, just hear me for a second. I have a feet fetish, so can you work that out?". Josh replied back instantly: "I'm kind of a fetishist too, you know? I can help you out with that".

Josh took off Daniel's smelly Nike's and socks, and he started smelling them. Daniel got even more aroused.

Josh started to suck Daniel's toes, one by one. As he sucked, Daniel moaned with pleasure. "Oh, yes, please go on, oh yes…". As he got sucking on the big toe, he started to do with faster, like he was giving a full-speed blowjob. Daniel started to moan higher, and his cock just got bigger.

Josh was now sucking Daniel's sole, and he was tickling him with his tongue on the sole. It was so good. But enough with the feet, he wanted to explore more of Dan's body.

Daniel stopped him and said: "can we please turn functions now?". Josh agreed and he laid down on the bed, with his belly facing the ceiling. Daniel said: "I'm not very good at this. I only tried once at those video booths, at a glory hole, with a mask on so nobody would know me, but I had a pretty stupid gag reflex and I vomited even before the guy came.". Josh didn't mind it all so he said "go on, just go on."

Daniel dropped Josh's pants and started to stroke Josh's cock in underwear. He took off the underwear and he started to put the cock slowly in his mouth. "Slowly, Dan, slowly, we're not in a hurry.". He started sucking it gently, but continuously. Josh was starting to get hard.

Daniel handled his job very well though. He managed to put the whole cock in his mouth and started sucking it up and down, down and up. He was doing it non-stop. Josh moaned high, and said, almost screaming, "don't stop boy, don't stop". Josh was easy to get off. He started to feel the orgasm coming. So, he warned Daniel. "Are you sure you want me to cum in your face? If you don't want to, I understand." Daniel didn't mind it, so he said it was OK, he just found it hot.

Daniel stopped sucking the cock for a bit and started to masturbate it, for thirty seconds and it was here. Josh was finally "climaxing", but he wanted to do "edging". He wanted to feel the orgasm for at least a minute. He was screaming, moaning like there was no tomorrow, while Dan was masturbating too. He couldn't hold it for more than a minute, and he came right on Daniel's face, eye, and mouth. It was everywhere. It got to the desk, the computer, the carpet. He had a big load, and it didn't stop loading. He was coming into Daniel's mouth, and he didn't want to stop. He loved the taste of cum. Daniel started to suck the cock that was now dirty with cum, and it was even better. Josh was still cumming and he put his cock on Daniel's hairy chest, and afterwards, it looked like a flooded jungle. Josh started licking Daniel's body hair that was filled with cum.

"I need you now to finish with me. I'm almost there, and I want to cum in your pretty little face, Joshua.", said Daniel. Josh did as Dan asked, and he started to suck the cock. He sucked it and then started masturbating him. It didn't take much time for Daniel to climax too, and his load was even bigger. He pumped it consistently into Josh's mouth, and he received it with pleasure.

After this, Josh put his butt up and Daniel started thrusting on top of him, and it wouldn't stop. It first hurt for Josh, because it was his first time doing it with a man, but then when Daniel came again inside him he had the best feeling.

"I feel kind of dirty now, honey. Wanna go take a bath?", Josh asked. Daniel agreed and they went to the bath. They relaxed there, and they decided that every day at the same hour they would meet there to have a little _rendez-vous _again, but don't tell anyone about it. It's a secret…


End file.
